Cursed Guild
by asagiri-sama
Summary: After the Tenrou island incident, Levy realises that she's in love with Gajeel. She wants to confess but then something strange happens to the guild. Suddenly, her friends disappear. levy/gajeel
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed guild**

**Chapter 1**

"Aaaaaah, why won't this rain stop? And I was looking forward to read tons of books outside! Lu-cha! Are you listening? "

"Aah! Sorry Levy-chan. But—"

"Luuucyyyy! Let's go on a job! Job! Job!"

"N-n-natsu! Stop it! It's raining. How are we supposed to go on a job like this?"

"We ask Juvia to stop the rain."

Why are they so stubborn? It's obvious that they like each other. Why can't they just admit it? They fight like a couple…..a cute one. Lu-chan, you're an idiot.

The guild is so empty today. I should go home for today. Jet and Droy are nowhere to be found. _"We're going to buy you a present. We haven't seen you for seven years!" _they said. We're still the team Shadow Gear.

"Oi, chibi. What are you depressed for?"

"G-Gajeel! Lily too. I…..it's just that it's so quiet in here."

"Quiet? Are you sick or something? With the damn salamander around, you won't have any minute of quietness."

"Eeeehhh? What did you say, you piece of junk?"

Hihihi. Gajeel's right. Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without Natsu. And it definitely wouldn't be the same without Gajeel…Since the Tenrou island incident, I realized that I'm in love with him. And I can't stop thinking that he may feel the same way. Aaaahhh, that's not possible! B-but, he did choose me to pair with _"I'll make you big"_…and, before I was attacked, I got angry at him, and even so, he saved me right way "_it's hard looking for someone so small, so don't leave my side." _His words…they're so clearly and loud in my head.

"Hey, shrimp. Do you have a fever? You look like that nasty salamanders hair."

"I'm going to kill you!"

I love him, I really do. And….I want to confess. But how? Ah, that's it! I can follow him and them I could…could…what do I do about Lily? He's always with Gajeel. I could ask Happy and Charle to keep an eye on Lily and then I could talk with him. This is so embarrassing! Am I turning into Lu-chan or something?

"Levy-chan, are you really ok? You really look like Natsu's hair. You're thinking about Gajeel, aren't you?"

"Lu-lu-chan! Keep it down! He can hear you, or have you forgotten that he's a dragon slayer too?"

"Even if he heard, he's like Natsu: dense like a rock. So, are you planning on confessing? I really support you, and the other girls to."

"Yeah, I know and I'm really grateful, but he doesn't think of me that way."

"I'm sure he thinks. He's just like a….hmmm….tsundere!"

"What? Ahahahah you've got a point there."

Yes. She's right. He's an idiot so I'll make sure my feelings reach that metal head. Me and Gajeel….aaaahhhhh! I can't stand it! It's so embarrassing! What I need now is a really good book to calm down.

"I'm going home for today. See you guys tomo…rrow…? Eeh?"

When I faced to see my friends, they weren't there. Were they gone already? They didn't even say anything. Not a single word. Tomorrow, I shall punish them!...Eeeh? Where is the door? The only way out of the guild…it's gone. And the windows too.

What's going on? This doesn't look like a guild. This doesn't look like Fairy Tail at all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Where am I? Am I still at the guild? This….this is so creepy. The air is suffocating and I can feel a great dark magic in this place.

"Lu-chan! Natsu! Gajeel! Everyone!"

Just as I thought: no one's here. Maybe they're still at the guild. If that's so, then it's ok. First, let's search this place. I don't know why, but this is exciting! It's like I'm in a horror book and I have to find the souls of those who once died here and put them to rest. But I can't search in this darkness.

"Solid Script: Light!"

Ah! This is better. Now I can see where I am. Right now, I'm in some kind of room that looks like a hall. It's huge! And there're so many doors. So, I guess I need to pick one of them.

"Let's see….this one. It's so small. It's like a little kid's door. It's adorable! Master would definitely like it. "

"One-chaan~. Please, stay away. Stay way. Don't enter that door."

"What...? Is someone there? I thought I heard a child's voice. I really need to find out what's happening here."

"I told you to….stay…..away. STAY AWAAY!"

A huge child's scream echoed the hall and the floor started shaking. Before I could react, I suddenly got pushed away from the door and landed on the other side of the hall.

"I didn't want to hurt you, one-chan. I told you to stay away from that door. You didn't listening to my warning. I don't want to kill you. I…..don't…..want…to!"

The floor stopped shaking and I stopped to hear the little girl's voice. It's was definitely a child's voice. And, she was….crying? But I don't see anyone here. Was it my imagination?

"Hey! Is anyone here? Are you all right? Why can't I go to that door? I need to find my friends! Please answer me!"

I stood up and started to run to the "forbidden" door. I tried to open but it was useless. Do I need to find a key or something?

"Why can't I enter? Is it magic that's blocking me from opening it?"

"I told you to stay away."

I stepped back from that door and looked around. Nothing. I felt my hands wet and they were covered in blood. What is this? Am I hurt somewhere? No. this blood isn't mine. It's from the door handle. It's covered in blood. Oh my!

This place is really freaking me out. I need do get out of here as fast as I can. I need to know if everyone is all right.

"May-maybe I'll start with that door."

I managed to get the blood out of my hands by cleaning them on a nearby curtain. I can't go to that small door. So, something really important must be behind it. I must find my friends first and then, we can figure it out a way out.

I approached a second door, this one is on the other side of the hall, and prayed that it would opened. No use. This one is locked too. But at least I wasn't attacked.

Moving on to the next door, I tried to force it, but it was the same. I tried all the doors, but none of them seams to open.

"What should I do? What should I do? Ah! That's right. Maybe if I burn them. Solid Script: Fire! Yes! I didn't expect it to work, but now I can pass."

I approached the burned door and looked inside. It was so dark. I can't keep using my magic just to light the place. I need to find some short of torch. Ah! This is convenient. I picked up a stick and light it up using the flames of the burning door.

"Okay, Levy. Calm down. It's all right. All ghosts stories starts with some kind of tests. Courage tests. This sure is a long corridor. I wonder what's at the end."

I kept walking and the end was nowhere to be found. Maybe I should just go to another door….what?

"What's….what's going on!?"

The minute I turned around to go back to the hall, the door I entered was right behind me. It's like I never walked in the first place. And…..the door wasn't burned. It was closed and perfectly intact. I'm scared. If only I wasn't alone.

I started to hear foot steps behind me. I need to get out of this corridor. Something's not right. Thank God the door is right here…..eeh? Why can't I open? Ah! That's right. Fire….No. Why doesn't the door burn?

The steps are getting closer. Someone, please, help me. Gajeel!

"Is…..anyone…..there? Wha….KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Where am I? Wasn't I in just some short of hall with a lot of doors? I can't remember but I'm sure I managed to enter in one of those doors…but I can't remember what happened next. Did I fell asleep? Anyway, I need do go back to the hall and try one of those doors.

I tried to get up but suddenly fell down.

"I'm a little dizzy. Did I just bump my head into something? Maybe if I rest for a while…"

On the other side of the, room was a small torch. The torch wasn't so far and managed to reach out. With this, I can see where I am.

"This place looks familiar."

I was in a small corridor and there was a door behind me. This is convenient. No! It's not convenient at all! I can go through that door and probably find more doors or I could just walk through the corridor. I stepped close to the door and tried to open but it was firmly shut.

"One-chan, I can help you. Let me help you."

"This voice…I heard it somewhere…Is anyone there?"

A small figure appeared in front of me. It was the figure of a small girl. On the first sigh, it looked like Wendy, but when I looked more closely, she was different: different from a normal child, different from a normal person.

Her hair was dark purple, but beautiful long. She was wearing a pink dress and was barefoot. She was so adorable! But there was something in her that makes me want to stay away from her. But at least, I know that I'm not alone in this place.

"Are you lost too?"

"One-chan, I should be the one doing the questions. But first, one-chan, do you want to be my best friend? We can play forever!"

The girl started smiling.

"Ah, yes, we can be friends. My name is Levy Mcgarden, but my friends call me Levy."

"Friends….one-chan, I know where we are. I will help you."

"You know this place? Where are we?"

"One-chan and I are at my house. Do you want to see my room? You'll love it!"

She walked to the door behind me and simply opened it. I couldn't believe it! The door that was firmly shut minutes ago, a small girl opened it easily. I know I'm weak but this is just crazy! I pointed at the door and the girl nodded.

"This way. You just have to follow me!"

"You said this was your house?...How did I get here?"

"I invited you. Don't you remember?"

"You…invited me? I'm sorry but I can't recall being invited to play with you."

Behind me was that creepy corridor with the door shut, again. We were now back in the hall full of doors. The girl stopped in the middle of the hall and faced me.

"One-chan, do you want play hide-and-go-seek? In fact, I'm playing it with lots of people now. But I found you first, so you're my best friend now!"

"Lots of people? D-do you need help to find them? I love this game!"

Lots of people…if this means I can explore this place, there is a high possibility that I may find the others. And also, I need to find who is this girl.

"Where should we look first? How about that door? Should we look there first?"

I pointed to the smallest door in the hall. I couldn't open, so the owner of the house should be the one that was supposed to open that specific door.

"I already told you to not go near that door. Wasn't I clear, one-cha?"

"Why can't I go through that door? Is there something you're afraid of showing? Don't worry. If something happens, I'll protect you!"

The girl kept silent for a few moments and said something but I couldn't hear. It's better if I leave that door alone for now. I need to find everyone first.

"I'm sorry. Let's go to another door then."

"No. You're not my best friend anymore. You're my older sister now. My one-chan! One-chan! Let's go find the other players! This way, this way!"

Yes. We need to find them. I need to find them.

"Ah, it looks like we found the second player. This way, one-chan!"

"The second player? I don't see anyone. Where is he?"

"Behind that door, we will find another player."

I ran to that door and tried to open it. I was surprise when the door opened without resistance. I could hear steps approaching really fast, like someone were running like hell. While I was running, the girl slowly walked behind me without saying a word. The smile disappeared on her face. She was now with a serious expression.

"Is someone there? Gajeel! Lu-chan! Natsu! Erza! Anyone!"

I stopped in the middle of the way. The steps were getting closer and closer. I hope is someone from the guild! The girl was now next to me, still with her serious expression.

"…BI….."

"I can hear a voice. Someone is definitely coming!"

"CHIBI! STAY AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

"This voice….is this….Gajeel? Gajeel! Where are….!"

Gajeel appear in front of me and suddenly stood in front of me, facing the girl, as if he wanted to protect me. Finally, I found him. I found someone from the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, shrimp, I'm glad you're okay. Are you dumb or something? Why are you with this thing?"

"Don't be rude! She's just a girl! She was helping me find the others. That's how I found you."

"Two players found. One-chan, let's keep playing to find the others. It will be fun."

The girl continued with her serious face. My head was dizzy. I don't know why…but I can't stop staring at the girl eyes. When I realized, my legs where moving on its own and I was geting closer and closer to the girl.

"Hey, shrimp, where are you going?"

I had no control of my body. I heard Gajeel and tried to answer but I couldn't talk. He kept calling me, I couldn't look at him. I could just look at the girl eyes. Her big…red…eyes? I recall them being blue. A beautiful clear blue…

"One-chan wants to play with me. Now, shall we look for the other players, one-chan?"

"You little piece of crap! What kind of magic are you using? I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Hmm, you shouldn't do that…"

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Agh..."

Now I was facing Gajeel, and he had a shocked look on his face. A terrible pain started in my chest, and blood was coming out of my mouth. Gajeel was supposed to hit the girl, but I was the one who got hit. I just shield the girl… unconsciously.

"Look what you did to my one-chan! I won't forgive you! Don't come any closer!"

The floor started to shake around Gajeel while I was lying on the floor, suffering from the pain of the blow.

"Levy! Get up you chibi and come here now!"

Gajeel….he just said my name. He said my name! For the first time…he said my name. I'm so happy! But…how do you expect me to go over there, after getting hit by you?! Don't compare me with Natsu or Erza! I'm weaker! Baka!

"You…your feelings for her…"

The girl seemed too calmed down a bit because the floor wasn't shaking anymore. Ah! I can move on my own now. Gajeel ran and grabbed me, backing right away from the girl.

"We don't need you! Stay away! I'm warning you."

"One-chan, he likes you…and you feel the same way."

I felt my cheeks burning and I looked up to see that Gajeel was with an embarrassed face. That must be awkward to him. I like him but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way.

"Wha-a-a-what!? I don't like him! I hate him! I mean…we're friends…I guess."

The girl was now with a sad look on her face.

"Mister, you should talk to her. Moreover, it's not like you're going to leave so soon. One-chan, I'll come play with you later. There is one player that is breaking the rules, and that's no fun."

Saying that, the girl started to walk away in the opposite direction. She has disappeared into the darkness.

"Yo-you can put me down now."

"Ah! Right! What was this all about? Explain it to me, shrimp! Hey can you stand up?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore…"

"You don't have to act all tough. It's weird for your size."

"I-I wasn't acting! Agh…it hurts…ah! I mean, this is nothing!"

Gajeel sat down and pointed to the floor next to him. I suppose I should rest a bit. I told him everything that happened to me.

"I was in the same hall too when I woke up, and there were tons of doors. But one of them had a different smell."

"Was it, perhaps, a small door?"

"Yeah. Just as small as you. Gihihi."

"What about Lily? He's always with you. Did you get separated or something?"

"That's right! Where is my cat?! Crap! I was looking for him."

"Lily is strong. He can take care of himself."

"Gihihi, he's my cat! Of course he's strong! That reminds me: I went through one of the doors and I found the kitchen."

"We can go to the hall to try another door."

"Ah, and before I met you, I found Lucy. She must be scared now. She almost died, I mean, she tried to kill herself."

"WHAT? Lu-chan would never do something like that! She would never leave her friends! She would never leave him."

"I found her hanged in a bathroom. She was still struggling so I cut the rope. She didn't remember hanging herself and when she found out…anyway, I know she wasn't trying to kill herself. There was someone's sense in the air, but I didn't recognize, and it wasn't human."

"And you left her by herself?! Are you that dumb?!"

"Hey! Shut up! She's with salamander, so calm down."

"Natsu is okay? What a relief! So, she's with Natsu…I hope you can enjoy the moment, Lu-chan!"

"Nah. They're too dumb to realize their own feelings. They're perfect for each other."

We stayed in silent, reflecting on what we discover today.

"Sorry about before. You must be in pain. Aah!..."

The tears started to fall and I couldn't stop it. I grabbed Gajeel by his shirt and continued crying.

"H-hey! What's wrong?"

"I tough I was the only person here! I was so afraid that I might not see everyone again. When I tough of being all alone in this place, I was afraid! I…I…"

"You scared the hell out of me back then. And when I hit you, I felt a huge pain in my chest too."

I kept leaning on his chest. It felt so relaxing and safe. I really do feel safe when Gajeel's around.

"What would you do if I was in love with you?"

What are you doing?! Stop talking! Are you stupid?! Why am I confessing at a time like this?!

"I suppose you wouldn't mind if I do this then."

He leaned closer to me and, his lips touched mine. Gajeel just kissed me!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating these days, but I had a writer's block! Fortunatly, yesterday, the story kept apering in my mind, so I hope you like it. And please, please, pleaseeee review it! *puppy eyes* That way I can know is you like it or not.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Lilia-sama, it is almost time for dinner. Did you have a good bath?"_

"_Sammy! Would you like to have tea with me and Bunny-chan?"_

"_Lilia-sama, you know you are forbidden to call me that. Your oldest sister would get angry again. You're already 8 years old, you should behave yourself."_

"_B-but we have almost the same age…we're friends!"_

"_I can't be your friend…after all, I'm just a slave…your parents are very kind and so is the rest of your family, but Lilia-sama knows that we're on different social status."_

"_That's not true! Lilia really likes Sammy! You're Lilia's precious friend! My only friend! Lilia doesn't care if she's breaking the rules! Lilia wants to be with Sammy!" _

"_Please, Lilia-sama, don't cry! I don't like it either. I would prefer that you call me Sammy and…I would like to stay with Lilia-sama forever, but, please, just do it for me. Just this little thing." _

"_Al-all right, Sammy…Sam…but, onee-chan didn't come to visit me like she promised, so, I just wanted to play with someone…"_

"_If Lilia-sama's wish is to play, then I would love to play with you later."_

"_Really? Yay! Sammy I love you!"_

"_D-don't hug me!"…._

"What a nice dream…"

The little girl with dark purple hair got up from her bed, and pick an animal stuffed doll, who looked like a rabbit, and walked around her bedroom. The room was really big, almost like a princess bedroom, whit fluffy pillows and pink curtains. Another thing that the little girl loved were porcelain dolls. Her room was filled with cute stuffed animal and dolls.

"You know what, Bunny-chan? I just had a wonderful dream! I dreamed with Sammy! I wonder where Sammy is right now…Oh! That's right! Bunny-chan, you know where Sammy is, right? He's dead. They're all dead…I'm the only one here."

The stuffed animal looked at the girl's sad but indifferent face and hugged her.

"Bunny-chan! I love you! Ah! I almost forgot! We have gests today! Isn't that lovely? I already great tree of them: a celestial onee-chan, a script onee-chan and an iron onii-chan. I found script onee-chan first. She was trying to open the small door."

The cute rabbit seemed a little bit angry about that information and his fur began to bristle. The girl petted the cute rabbit and it seemed to calm him down.

"I know. Bunny-chan, no one is allowed to pass through the small door…Ah! Then I found the iron onii-chan. I don't like him! He wasn't scared at all! He's no fun! And he likes script onee-chan. I hate him! He's trying to take her away from me!"

The girl was spinning in her room while telling the story to Bunny-chan. She was amused by the different types of guests in her house. But, when she talked about Gajeel her smile and amusement went away, and she was laughing in a maddest way. In her voice, it was obvious that she hated him. She calmed down and continued the story, now with a more calm face.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Bunny-chan. Onii-chan is no fun, so I left him alone. Then, I found celestial onee-chan. Do you want to know what happened to her? She hanged herself! She's insane Bunny-chan! What? You think I had something to do with her madness? Ahahaha! I won't tell you. It's a surprise!"

The girl laugh in amusement and continue to spin in her room. Suddenly, her mood changed and she was now sad.

"But, the script onee-chan is just like onee-chan…really kind and smart. My beautiful onee-chan…my beautiful and hateful onee-chan…I hate her, I hate her, I hate her,I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER! SHE KILLED HIM! SHE KILLED MAMA AND PAPA! SHE KILLED EVERYONE!"

A dark aura started to surround the girl's body and her eyes turned red. The room stared to change as well. Blood started to flow down the walls, the fluffy pillows were torn and dusty, and all the dolls grin in a creepy way. But suddenly, the girl seemed to had calm down and the room returned back to normal.

"No! You're right, Bunny-chan! He's not dead! He's here. Sammy's here with me!"

The girl ran over to set off tea, and in one of the chairs, there was a small doll. In fact, it didn't seemed like a doll. It had the appearance of a little boy, with green eyes and blond hair.

"Sammy's here with me! Sammy will stay with me forever now! You know what, Bunny-chan? If I hadn't found Sammy's dead and ugly body, I couldn't turn him into this pretty doll…the same cute face, the same green eyes and the same blond hair…No, Bunny-chan, this is not just a doll! This is Sammy! Sammy's heart is in here! And also his eyes and his hair and his skin! This is the real Sammy! I saved him! I saved him! He's grateful!"

The girl hug tight the doll and smiled.

"This is my treasure…This is Lilia's special treasure…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while, but I've been busy studying for tests! I need more reviews, if you don't review I will think you're getting bored, and I will stop writing this fic because I'm not feeling motivated enough to write. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gajeel's lips were pressing mine with passion. His hands were on my waist, pulling us closer. I didn't know a kiss could feel this good, especially when the person kissing you is the person you like. His lips were strangely soft, knowing he was an iron mage.

He broke the kiss, to give me time to take a breath, and then he pulled me closer to his chest. I felt really safe in his arms.

"_With this, onee-chan will be happy."_

A voice echoed in my head.

"Did you hear that? It was that girl's voice."

I quickly stood up and looked around. Nothing. It must be my imagination. I faced Gajeel once more and he was…sleeping?!

"What the hell? Gajeel! What do you think you're doing?! This is no time for sleeping!...I mean, we just kissed and all…and…"

I couldn't believe it! It was all so fresh in my memory. How could he sleep at a time like this? Perhaps he was really tired…he went through a lot: got separated from Lily, saw Lucy hanged, nearly killed me, and, kissed….me…AAAHHH! So embarrassing! How can I face him now? I mean, we're in the same guild. Should I face him like nothing happened or should we just be lovey-dovey? But that would be strange, I mean, Gajeel isn't the type of guy who would want a girlfriend neither the type of guy who would be lovey-dovey with…

I kept imagine how I would face him and what we were supposed to do from now on.

"Hey, chibi, what the hell are you doing? Are you ok? I mean, I hit you pretty bad. Sorry."

"I already told you I was fine, remember?"

"Eeehh…you're tougher than you look. So, any idea where we should go now? Do you want to check the kitchen? I mean, you're smarter than me, so you could probably find something I didn't."

"Ah, y-yes. W-we should go to the kitchen, then."

I didn't realize it was so difficult looking to the person you just kissed…plus, Gajeel seemed perfectly fine and was staring at me with a confused look in his face.

"Do you have a fever or something? Once again, you look like that nasty salamander's hair."

"Y-yes! I'm ok! Then, let's go!"

We started walking towards the hall with the doors, which was in the opposite direction of when Gajeel appeared running. We walk without saying a single word. I couldn't think of another thing besides the kiss…and he was acting strangely normal. We needed to talk about it. We needed to know what is going to happen to us... I needed to know what was going to happen to us...Will we be a couple or that was just an accident? No, it wasn't an accident, I mean, he was the one who kissed me!

"Hey, Gajeel, wha-what should we do about what happened before?"

"About what happened before? Do you mean that shitty little kid? I know what I will do the next time I meet her!"

"N-no…I was talking about what happened after that, you know…"

This is really embarrassing! I never believed something like this would be so difficult to talk about!

"After that? What happened after that? Did something happened? After that little shit left, you were crying like a baby!"

"A little bit after that…don't make me say it…it's embarrassing…"

"I see that hit really damaged your brain! While you were crying, I fell asleep, sorry, and then you woke me up, and here we are. Going to the kitchen."

Was he…making fun of me? I stopped walking. My body started to tremble and I felt a tightness on my chest.

"You're joking, right? You do realize, AFTER I cry, we kissed...You kissed me..."

The look on Gajeel's face showed that he was just as surprised as me, when I realized that he didn't know what happened. He looked at me in shock, and his face became red.

"I kissed…you!? The hell are you talking about?! Wasn't it just your imagination playing a trick on you?! I'm really sure I didn't kiss you! I mean…"

"YOU KISSED ME! I'M SURE OF IT! IT WASN'T MY IMAGINATION! It…it felt real…I mean, I still can remember it clearly. How can you just forget that?"

Tears started to fall down and I couldn't face him. He stood there, in silence, with a confused yet concerned look in his face. He didn't tried to calm me down. He probably knew that I would get just more pissed off.

"You know what? Let's…let's just forget about it. We have to find the rest of the guild. This isn't…important right now."

Gajeel just stood there, staring at me. I could tell he felt guilty for not remember kissing me. I managed to calm down myself and give him a faint smile. I knew it wasn't my best smile ever but for now, it was the best I could do.

We restarted walking again towards the main hall, but my mind still couldn't believe what just happened. How could someone forget that?! A kiss isn't supposed to be forgotten! As my anger and sadness grew stronger, I accidentally punched Gajeel on his right arm, causing my left hand to ache a little bit.

"What was that for? Are you that dumb? You could have broken your hand. Hey, shrimp, are you listening?"

_I should just forget it. I should….No! I won't cry! Please, Levy, don't cry now! It's all right. It was just an accident. _I repeated and repeated those words to myself several times, that it was just an accident. Right now, I was focused in finding my friends, but I kept wondering why my chest became heavier and heavier as I walked alongside with Gajeel. Was this the pain of a broken heart? If it was, I didn't like it. I wanted it to be over. I wanted it to disappear. I wished that these feelings could just disappear.


End file.
